


Trick or Treat

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Rumbelle Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: Mr. Gold and Belle French are unexpectedly brought together thanks to the Storybrooke Halloween Party.





	Trick or Treat

“Earth to Belle… Earth to Belle”. 

Belle turned to her friend, Ruby, with a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

Ruby laughed. “See something you like?” Ruby nodded her head in the direction where Belle had been staring. Mr. Gold was standing there adjusting his son’s Halloween costume.

Belle’s blush deepened as she shushed her friend. 

“OK. OK. I know it’s supposed to be a big dark secret, but you’re going to have to let him know how you feel one of these days.” 

Belle sighed. “I know.” She’d been harboring a crush on Mr. Gold for close to six months now, and even though they often shared pleasantries and had what she considered an acquaintance bordering on friendship, she couldn’t seem to find a way to move their relationship to the next level. 

She glanced up again in their direction only to lock eyes with Mr. Gold. He acknowledged her with a crooked smile that always made her weak in the knees.

She smiled back with a slight wave. 

Bae followed his father’s gaze and smiled widely at her. Before she could respond, Emma Swan leapt out of the shadows and captured his attention. She was wielding a sword and was dressed in what looked like a knight’s outfit. Bae squeaked in surprise and lowered his dragon mask. With purple smoke puffing out of his mask, he ran straight to Belle with Emma in pursuit. 

“Miss Belle!” He stopped just short of crashing into her. 

“Whoa, Bae!” Belle laughed. “I might melt if your fire gets too close to me.”

Bae lifted his mask. “Don’t worry Miss Belle. It’s just smoke. Papa says I can’t hurt anyone with it.”

He looked so serious that Belle had to stifle her giggle. “Well, I’m glad to hear it. You look so real! Your costume is remarkable!”

Bae grinned. “Papa made it.” Belle could hear the pride in his voice.

“My word! I didn’t know he was so talented.” She glanced up to see Gold heading in their direction. Her heart fluttered.

“Can you guess what I am?” Emma’s question was a welcome distraction. She needed to compose herself for Mr. Gold.

Belle was about to guess that she was a knight, but thought better of it when she looked back at Bae. “Well, I’d have to say that you’re a very courageous dragon slayer.”

Emma hesitated a moment and then smiled with delight. “Yes!! I’m a dragon slayer and Bae is a dragon!” 

Bae turned to escape when he saw the look on Emma’s face, only stopping when he heard his father call his name.

“This is where I make my exit,” Ruby whispered in her ear.

“No! Please stay!” Belle felt herself panicking for some inexplicable reason.

“Believe me. You’re going to be fine. Besides, I just spotted the Little Red Riding Hood to my Big Bad Wolf.” Belle followed Ruby’s gaze to Dorothy Gale who was dressed in a gingham dress, had pigtails in her hair and carried a basket.

Belle smiled. “I think she’s dressed as her namesake, Dorothy Gale, from the Wizard of Oz.”

“Close enough for me.” Ruby gave her a wolfish grin that made Belle laugh. “Now relax and have fun. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be special for both of us.”

Belle looked up to reply, but Ruby was gone and Mr. Gold was standing in her place.

“Good evening, Belle.” His voice made her insides jumble.

“Good Evening, Mr. Gold. Don’t you look dapper?” She suddenly felt completely out of her league. He was dressed impeccably as always and she was in the silliest little costume.

Belle noticed the slightest blush color his cheeks. “This old thing?”

Belle giggled and Gold grinned. “You’re the one who looks quite delectable.” His blush deepened as he said it.

“Papa!” Belle was grateful for Bae’s interruption. “Do you like Miss Belle’s costume?”

“Very much.” Belle fidgeted under his gaze. The yellow, orange and white A-line dress with the white triangular cap on her head made her feel ridiculous. 

“Candy corn has always been my favorite Halloween candy.” For a second, the look in his eyes seemed almost ravenous.

“Yuck! I hate candy corn!” Emma made her presence known again. 

“My papa and I love it!” Bae countered.

“I’m not that fond of it myself - it’s much too sweet,” Belle admitted, “but I thought it would make a cute costume.”

Gold gasped and held his hand to his heart as though he’d been mortally wounded. “What blasphemy! Pray tell what candy you do enjoy.”

“Mounds bars,” Belle answered without hesitation. “There’s something about that slightly bitter dark chocolate candy with the gooey sweet center that does things to me.” 

She felt herself about to blush when she caught Gold’s eye, but was once again saved by the children.

“Can you do any magic tricks, Mr. Gold?”

Gold chuckled. Emma Swan was a year younger than his 7 year old son, but mature beyond her years. There was something challenging about her that he admired even at that young age. Thankfully he’d anticipated that dressing up as a magician would prompt a request for magic.

“Of course, my dear. Would you like to assist me?”

Emma eagerly agreed.

Belle couldn’t stop smiling as she watched Gold remove the white hankie from his pocket. He was dressed in a gorgeous black tux with tails, top hat, and white gloves, the perfect costume for him in her opinion.

“Now take a good look at the hankie and make sure there’s nothing unusual about it.” Gold handed it to Emma who inspected every inch of it before returning it to him. He then asked her to hold his cane and Bae his wand while he completed the trick.

Gold showed them that both of his hands were empty before rolling the hankie into a tiny ball in his right fist. He then used his left hand to pull a series of attached colored hankies from the hand where the white hankie had been.

Both Emma and Bae jumped up and down excitedly.

“That was so cool, Mr. Gold!” Gold was relieved that Emma was impressed. “Can you do any other tricks?”

Gold asked Emma and Bae to roll all the colored hankies together. He then took the hankies from them and asked Bae to return the wand to him. He waved the wand over the stack of hankies and unfolded one large red hankie where there had originally been 20.

Emma and Bae laughed and clapped.

“That’s it for now,” Gold told them. “Why don’t the two of you go get some snacks and check out some of the games.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before they shouted and disappeared.

“That was very impressive.” Belle placed her hand on his arm.

“It was nothing really.” Gold cleared his throat. “I have one more trick that I hope you’ll like.” He suddenly felt shy now that they were alone.

“I’d love to see it!” 

Belle’s enthusiasm gave him confidence. He took the large red hankie that he had conjured a minute earlier, and curled it into his right palm. Once again he waved his wand over it and the next thing Belle saw was a red rose in his hand that he presented to her with a bow.

“For you. If you’ll have it.”

Belle was delighted. Could this be a step forward in their relationship? She accepted with a curtsy, silently chastising herself for dressing as a candy corn. “Thank you, sir.” 

Her smile lit up the room and warmed Gold’s heart in a way that he’d never thought possible. They found themselves smiling inanely at each other until a voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

“Can I have your attention everyone?” Mary Margaret, the co-chair of the event, had taken the stage. “If you want to enter any of the costume contests, please enter your names by 7:00 pm. There are sign-up sheets up front. Voting will commence at 7:15 and continue until 8:00. The winners will be announced as soon as the scores are tallied. We have a lot of great prizes for both the children and adult categories so don’t be shy about entering. Thank you and Happy Halloween!”

Belle looked at Gold. “You really should enter Bae in the children’s category for best costume. He told me that you made it for him. I can’t get over how talented you are.”

Gold blushed again. “Thank you, Belle. That’s very kind of you.”

“Not kind, just the truth. You evidently have many hidden talents.”

Gold, never comfortable with compliments, distracted her with his own suggestion. “You should enter yourself in the adult category for most original costume. I’ve never seen anyone dressed as a candy corn before.”

Belle groaned. “I prefer not being the center of attention. Besides, it’s not all that original.”

“It is for Storybrooke,” Gold argued. “Look around. Everyone is dressed as princesses, princes, witches, pirates, queens, fairies, dwarves… you’re a category of your own.”

Belle giggled. “I guess you’re right about that, but it’s not for me. Besides, I think Granny should win. Have you seen her?”

“I can’t say that I have.” 

“She’s right behind you.” 

Gold turned and found himself staring into Granny’s stone cold eyes. She had a tangle of snakes coming out of her head in place of hair.

“What are you staring at Gold? I’d look the other way if you know what’s good for you.”

Gold was about to retort when he heard Belle’s laugh ringing in his ear. He turned back and smiled his lopsided grin at her. “You may be right.”

“I did have an idea about our costumes.” Belle chewed on her lower lip as she was wont to do when nervous.

“How so?” Gold was intrigued.

“We could enter the couples contest for most original costume.” She watched him carefully to gauge his reaction.

The look of confusion on his face elicited a giggle from her. “We could enter as ‘Trick or Treat’ - you’re the trick and I’m the treat.”

Belle could see the confusion disappearing from his face. “That’s brilliant, Belle… but do you really want to be entered in a couples contest with me?” He loved the idea of being coupled with Belle, but he had no illusions about what made this a bad idea. “You know that I’m not well liked by most people in town. You’re well-loved and admired. You don’t want to ruin your reputation by association. Besides, I don’t think anyone would vote for me.”

“Is that the only reason you don’t want to enter?” Belle had taken a brave step forward and was not about to be thwarted so easily.

Gold frowned. Surely that was enough of a reason. 

“I think we have a very good chance of winning. You have to admit that our costumes speak for themselves. I would hope people would vote for the costumes and not let pettiness cloud their judgment.”

Gold hesitated. She was determined and had a good point. Plus, he was rather thrilled to think they’d be a couple for a night, even if it was only for their costumes.

“Is that a yes?” Belle searched his eyes.

“Y-yes.” Before he could say more, Belle flung her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold.” Gold stood there motionless for a few seconds before enfolding her in his arms. He hoped that nobody was watching. It was bad enough for her that she’d be associated with him for the contest.

She finally pulled away and grabbed his hand to lead him to the sign-up sheets. He could feel disapproving eyes on them as they made their way to the front of the room.

“Papa!” Bae appeared by his side with Emma in tow. “Are we going to enter any contests?”

“That’s up to you, Bae. What would you like to enter?”

“Everything!” Bae shouted.

Belle giggled and squeezed Gold's hand. Gold wanted to laugh himself. “Bae, I think you might want to limit it to the categories that make sense for you. What about best costume and most original costume in the children’s categories?”

“OK! Can Emma sign up too?”

“You should probably check with her parents to see what they say.”

“You could also sign up for most original couple for children. No one else is a dragon slayer and dragon,” Belle suggested.

“Ew!” Both Bae and Emma objected at the same time.

Belle swallowed her laugh. “Your father and I are entering as most original couple for adults as Trick or Treat.

“I don’t get it,” Bae admitted.

“I do! That’s cool! He’s the magician so he’s trick and she’s candy corn so she’s treat,” Emma explained to him.

“Oh! I get it now.” He turned to his father. “Papa, are you and Miss Belle a couple?”

“Just for this contest, Bae.” 

“Oh.” Bae couldn’t hide his disappointment. 

“Well let’s go sign up.” Gold wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. He hoped Belle hadn’t been paying too much attention.

The rest of the night ended up being fun for everyone with lots of food, games, checking out all the costumes, conversations and time spent together for Belle and Gold. Since they had entered the costume contest as a couple they thought it best that they be seen together (for judging purposes of course).

Ruby even managed to extract herself from Dorothy long enough to make things uncomfortable. “So you’re a couple now?” She grinned from ear to ear.

“Ruby, Hush!” Belle hoped Gold hadn’t heard her.

“It’s almost as if it was meant to be. Who would think a candy corn could be half of a couple? Just be careful, I heard your magician has a sweet tooth.”

Belle had to laugh at that in spite of herself. 

At exactly 8:45 pm, the announcements of contest winners began. Belle held onto Gold’s hand tightly. She had had one of the best nights of her life with Gold and didn’t want it to end. It had been so much fun being a couple. She really needed to find a way to keep it going.

The announcements were made in a random order so there was no telling when they’d get to their categories.

The Best Adult Couple went to Snow White and Prince Charming, Best Adult Costume went to the Evil Queen, Best Child Couple went to Hansel and Gretel (Belle still thought that Emma and Bae could have won), Scariest Adult Costume went to Medusa (Belle was sure that Granny’s embodiment of that persona had ensured her win)... 

“The winner of the Best Child’s Costume is... Baden Gold for his fire-breathing dragon!” Gold’s heart almost beat out of his chest. Belle cheered while Bae ran up to claim his prize of 2 sundaes a week for 2 months at the local ice cream shop. Belle whispered to Gold, “That’s thanks to your beautiful handiwork and creativity. I heard so many people commenting on the costume.”

"The winner of Best Original Couple is…" Belle held her breath and thought she might break Gold’s hand from squeezing so tightly "…Belle French and Mr. Gold for Trick or Treat." 

Belle gasped and Gold froze. He could feel all eyes on them as Belle practically had to drag him up front to claim their prize.

“I had a feeling we were going to win!” Belle’s smile made him forget everyone else in the room.

“And we won a certificate for a dinner for two at Marco’s! I’ve been dying to go there!” Belle was ecstatic as she envisioned a romantic dinner for two with Gold.

She felt Gold tense up. “Belle, I want you to use the certificate however you want.”

“B-but I thought we would use it together.” Belle had not expected this.

“I’m sure you have someone special you’d like to take to dinner.” It pained him to know that their time together was coming to an end.

Was he saying he didn’t want to have dinner with her? Were they going to go back to where they were before this evening with her harboring a secret crush on him? Belle had not braved wearing this ridiculous costume for nothing. She decided then and there that it was going to be all or nothing.

“Yes, Mr. Gold, I do have someone special in mind.”

“You do?” Gold swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

“Yes. I want to have dinner with you.”

“Me?” 

“Yes, you. And I hope it’s the beginning of many more dinners together.”

Gold looked at her with disbelief. When she refused to look away his mouth turned up into that crooked smile that she loved. “As you wish, Belle.”

Belle pursed her lips. “And I’m going to need to know your first name. I can’t call you Mr. Gold if we’re going to be having dinner together.”

“Rumford. It’s Rumford. But you can call me Rum.”

Belle smiled her warmest smile at him. “Rum. I like it. Happy Halloween, Rum.”

“Happy Halloween, Belle.”


End file.
